Marley Mojine
Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown Headgear: A Blue visior Eye color: Blue Earphones: none depicted Dress: A blue cardigan with a red play button clasp with black along the edges, a black dress with blue trim around the skirt, black knee length leggings with black trim around the bottom, and brown boots. Nationality/Race: American Voice Configuration If there are any syllables missing, please contact Marley Hatsune via her youtube and she will update the download and redistribute the bank. There are a few syllables that refuse to sound of good quality, so if you hear them when you use her bank, please add to a list on the page under this section. MikuMikuDance Marley Mojine has a TDA MikuMikuDance model that was made by Marley Hatsune/FullmetalHeartedGirl. She can be downloaded here Please do not edit or redistribute the model, and credit either FullmetalHeartedGirl@deviantart or Marley Hatsune (both are the same person, just under different usernames.) Voicebank Download ACT1 Voicebank (aliased to romaji and otoed by ClearlyMachine) can be downloaded here The video to the side is one of her more recent videos as of the last update, which is a cover of Eh, Ah Sou, featuring her MikuMikuDance model for distribution above. Facts/Trivia *Born under the sign of Picses *She has an undying fear of thunderstorms *Her voicebank was originally shared with her Mirror, Maverick Mojine, but he was given a new voicebank. It says in her ACT1 Voicebank for distribution how to edit USTs to make it sound like Maverick though! *Part of the reason why Marley Mojine shares her first name with her creator is because Marley Mojine used to be a Vocaloid OC, often referred to as a "Failed Vocaloid" that was related to Hatsune Miku. She was used as a roleplay character with a friend of her creator, Peter. Her original name was supposed to be "Marley Hatsune", but due to the fact she would be treated unfairly and get a bad rap for using a vocaloid's last name, her name was changed to it's current, Mojine. *Marley Mojine has been featured in over 15 songs as of the last update. *She is basically a mini me for Marley Hatsune, just more violent. As such, she has asthma, social anxiety, and rather low stamina. *As a student in school, her best subjects are in the arts, though she also enjoys poetry. *She enjoys playing solitaire on her visor. While it is like a computer screen, it also acts like glasses. Rules/Guidelines for usage *Do NOT edit the bank in any way (aliasing is the only exception. No pitching or anything like that.) *Credit Marley Hatsune (youtube) or FullmetalHeartedGirl (deviantart) when using the design or bank for the character in any way shape or form. *Genderbending isn't necessary, for there is a mirror image for the character already. *NSFW/Hentai/Obscenities are permitted, just be mindful of where it is posted *Though it isn't required, please send your works to Marley Hatsune/FullmetalHeartedgirl so she can appreciate your works! This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Jukeloid